Yamcha's Luck
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: While trying to protect the dragon balls; Yamcha runs into a most beautiful woman. Is the bounty hunter, Hasky too much for him? Or will the young bandit prevail? (YamchaxHasky oneshot) Rewrite of old story.


**A/N: This is a rewrite of the same fic. Let me know what you think with a REVIEW!**

**This takes place during the Fortune Teller Saga when Hasky is trying to trick Yamcha…**

**By special request I give you a Hasky/Yamcha fic. Be warned, it gets very hot in here.**

"Hey! Come back here!" Goku yelled as he chased the men attacking them. The gang had been on their way to see Fortune Teller Baba when they were ambushed.

"Wait, Goku! Don't leave us behind!" Oolong called after the boy as he leapt out the window after him, Puar right at his heels.

Yamcha was alone now, well almost. Opening his side pouch, he put the dragon balls away for safe keeping as a beautiful young woman approached him.

Oh my hero! You saved me!" Came a light English accent from across the room.

Yamcha turned around to see the possessor of the sweet voice. It was the mercenary Hasky; a drop dead gorgeous blonde who somewhat resembled the bad Launch. Her English accent was strangely intoxicating to the young warrior as he stared in her direction.

Smiling like an idiot, his eyes roamed over her attire, which was just as stunning as her features, she was wearing a silk belly dancer type of outfit, and while most of her skin was covered in purple silk, her midriff was left completely bare. Yamcha's eyes took in every last inch of her exposed skin scanning everything from just below her sizeable breasts to a mere centimeter above the ultimate goal of any man who saw her. _Wow, what a woman!_ he thought as she sauntered over to him, a seductive smirk on her face.

"You saved me; I don't know how I could ever repay you." She cooed in his ear.

Yamcha got extremely nervous as he started giggling, "Oh it's uh nothing Miss, heheheheheh nothing at all really". He could not believe this vixen, she was so close to him!

Hasky smiled as she realized what kind of man she was dealing with. _I can't believe it! He can barely talk just looking at me. Getting the dragon balls from him is like going to be taking candy from a baby… _

Looking at the way he was laughing she smiled. _He obviously has a huge weakness for women…maybe I can have some fun while I'm at it._

"Oh but it is… a big strong man like you needs a reward for saving me. Just imagine the things they would have done to my poor…defenseless body if that had captured me."

As she spoke, her hot breath tickled his ear while she pressed her firm boobs into his right arm. The heat in his ear was one thing, but the feeling of Hasky's round breasts on his arm left Yamcha a gibbering idiot. "Oh I uh hahahaha" he garbled; completely out of his mind with lust.

_Time to take it up a notch_ Hasky thought as she led Yamcha over to a pile of pillows and sat him down, leaning over to make sure the pillows were comfy around him.

"Ugh!" Yamcha nearly chocked on his tongue when she bent in front of him.

Hasky knew exactly what she was doing while she sorted through the pillows, her position was giving Yamcha a pay per view of her cleavage. The bandit could see right down the top of her outfit at her pearly bust. The poor man nearly screamed as one shift proved to him that _she's_ _not wearing a bra!_

As she shifted the pillows, the excess material of her tube top allowed her firm boobs to hang free inside, allowing the young warrior to see everything. Looking down, Hasky could see him craning his neck to get a better look down her top, a smirk forming on her lips. _This is too easy!_

Her nipples were noticeably hard, already forming into little red buds on her chest. Hasky stood up and looked down at the man, his face was flushed bright red from the peep show she had given him. "Oh nooo, what is it? Did I make you comfortable?" she asked in fake concern.

"No that's not…not it uhhh you just have a great body is all" he stuttered out. _Why the hell did I say that? She is going to think I'm a total perv!_

Her expression turned to one of flattery, "You like my body?…well then, I think I know what your reward will be for saving me, my hunky hero."

Turning on some slow music; Hasky stepped back a couple feet from the man as she slowly began gyrating her supple hips back and forth to the slow beat. "Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump."

Yamcha was entranced by the blonde vixen as she rocked her hips to the beat, the rim of her long pants were so painfully low, if they were to slip even just a little, her womanhood would be exposed to his hungry gaze. _Oh, just a little more…please just a little more…_

Yamcha was drooling over the woman when he realized his pants were getting way to tight; the bulge in the front was starting to get painfully hard. "Agh!" He moaned, his cock being twisted in his underwear.

Hasky saw what she was doing to the man and made her dance even slower, her pants teetering on the edge until she suddenly took off the sash holding them up. _Let's see how this strikes him! _Blood went right to the bandit's other head as she was exposed before him. Living in the desert for so long, Yamcha had read his fair share of filth, but the pussy in front of him now was far more beautiful than any he had seen in porn. Her slit was as pink as her lipstick and perfectly symmetrical; to top it all off, there was a steady flow of arousal leaking from between her lips. Normally this would have been far too much for the shy man, but his primal urges were overcoming his fear of women; an event that he would be forever grateful for. "Oh would you look at that, I forgot to wear panties today" she smiled with a hint of lust.

_Oh….man! _Yamcha's mind was reeling from her sudden unveiling. _Oh, what I'd give to fuck that… _He thought, somehow not realizing that she was basically offering herself up on a platter at this point.

Hasky knew she had him on the ropes now; and by the look of lust on his face the big fool would be handing over the dragon balls soon. She just needed to push him a little more. She kicked off her pants and shoes, getting even closer to the sitting man. Yamcha watched as she got to within a foot of him. He could smell the juices from her pussy at this point and it was getting hard to hold himself back!

Hasky smirked as she lifted her arms above her head and peeled off the last of her clothing. Yamcha's eyes bugged out again as her large breasts dropped out of her tube top and bounced on her chest before him "Oh Kami!" he drooled at the nude woman.

"So you like these huh?" Hasky said as she massaged her breasts in her small hands before twisting the peaks until they couldn't get any harder. Yamcha only drooled in response.

_I can't believe how wonderful this girl's body is! So many creamy curves…and those bouncy boobs…It's perfect!_

Hasky got down on her knees in front of the man as she said in her sultry English accent, "Are you hungry? Here, why don't you have a taste…?"

Hasky leaned down, forcing the strong man down onto his back as she crawled over him.

It was at that point that Bulma appeared at the window behind them and saw the naked woman on her boyfriend! "I can't believe him! That fucking pervert!" Bulma got so worked up that she fainted on the spot before throwing any boxes at them.

"I take it you haven't been with a girl like me before? Here hun, how's about you see what real boobs taste like…" Hasky lowered her chest down onto Yamcha's face as he took one hard nipple into his mouth. He may have been a novice, but he soon figured out what was best. He sucked her right peak as his hands toyed with the left, softly probing it, feeling its weight before bouncing it in his palm. The bandit really was had been alone in the desert too long as proved when all he could think about was estimating her size.

Hasky hadn't expected this. She was the kind of girl that liked it rough, and a shy guy like this should have been gentle, but he wasn't; he was ravenous! She felt her strength leave her as she starting moaning with every lick and nibble he gave. Hearing her soft moaning was all it took to push Yamcha over the edge. He grabbed Hasky and set the panting woman down on the pillows as he undressed. First came his boots, then shirts, and finally he pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his 7 inch cock to the horny vixen.

_Damnit! What the hell! This isn't what I planned! I didn't want to have sex with the idiot, but my body…I can't resist! _Hasky's mind was fighting the rest of her body as she took in the sight of the nude bandit before her. _Those muscles… _She groaned inwardly, her soaked pussy overcoming her brain.

Finally overcome, Hasky gazed up at the bandit's rippling muscles with open lust. The encounter had started with him wrapped around her finger, but now the idiot was about to dominate every last inch of her delicate body. The thoughts rolling through Hasky's head as she looked at the beast were enough to make a sailor blush.

Yamcha crawled on top of her as he grabbed her chin with his hand before crashing his lips into hers. He grinned as he found that she wanted him just as much as he needed her at this point. Their tongues wrestled with each other, hers pushing his up against his teeth until he was able to wrestle her down, her pink muscle being trapped beneath his. Their faces turning purple they had to release her for air, just to go right back in again, the saliva from their kissing dripping down Hasky's neck until it pooled in her already creamy boobs.

Yamcha released her lips once more and readied himself at her entrance. The bold woman wasn't done yet, as she reached down and held her lower lips open to show the man what he wanted. "I don't know why…but I need you to bang me now! Bang me until I scream! Please I need it."

Her face was hot and flushed; her hair was beginning to stick to her pretty face from the perspiration, she looked like a woman deprived of sex for years. Yamcha couldn't help grinning as he realized just how much she wanted him inside her. "Babe you won't be walking for a week when I'm done with you" That toothy grin of his being replaced by one of a confident stud.

Hasky had but a moment to blush before she felt him enter her. Yamcha wasn't the biggest man, but he was certainly above average, and that combined with the fact that Hasky had such a tiny pussy made for an extremely tight fit. He nearly came when he got all the way in, her tight, pink walls squeezing him like nothing he had ever felt before. "Ahhhh….ohhhhhh yeah! Do me. Do me hun!" Hasky shouted as Yamcha started thrusting into her curvy body.

Hasky had gotten around quite a bit. Being a mercenary, she would always drop her earning in a bar right after a job was done, and there were always men willing to bang a girl like her. Her silky blonde hair, and mouth-watering curves saw to that, but for some reason though, men always felt the need to finish on her face. She guessed that considering how rough the men usually were, seeing an angelic face like hers covered in their spunk was some sort of sick turn on. _Hopefully this man is different… _She hoped.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Hasky panted, her delicate form being bounced against the pillows by Yamcha's muscular body. She was in heaven. Letting her arms fall above her head, she gave in to the thick shaft driving deep into her core.

Yamcha looked down at a woman in pure ecstasy. Her face was scrunched up just trying to take him, while her moans and pants filled the room. "Yeah, take it. You like it? You like me fucking you?" he yelled at her, the awesome feeling over completely satisfying a woman causing him to act with increasing amounts of testosterone.

All the nude blonde could do was muster a few whimpers in reply before moaning some more. Yamcha leaned down one last time to kiss her, to taste her sweet lips, and as he did, taking the opportunity to twist her nipples very hard. "Gah!" She gasped. The sound being music to Yamcha's ears.

The sensations of her nipples being twisted was that last push Hasky need to have the biggest orgasm of her life. "AHHHHHHHH! Uhuhhhhh! Mmmmm!" The girl panted as she looked up at the man pounding into her.

Hasky propped herself back up on her elbows just as Yamcha pulled out of her. Screaming at the top of his lungs he let loose a torrent of hot cum all over her face. The thick cream getting in her beautiful blonde locks. It got in her beautiful blonde hair, dripping down her forehead until the last few drops landed on her lips which she promptly licked clean.

"Always in the hair. Always in the fucking hair!" she mumbled under her breath. Running her hands through the golden strands she could feel his manly essence sticking with her.

The bounty hunter cleaned off what she could before getting her clothes back on. Looking down at the spent man, she couldn't help feeling some loss at leaving him. Taking one last look at his wet cock she gave it one final pet. "Bye honey. Thanks for the ride." She smirked, planting one last kiss on his lips before slipping the dragon balls from his pouch and running off.

A few minutes later Yamcha was woken up by the most terrible pain he had ever felt. "B Bulma? What are you doing here?" He gasped. _Oh, no! How on Earth did I forget about Bulma?! She's going to kill me!_

The angry girlfriend had a firm grip on his semi erect cock and was squeezing way too hard. "You cheated on me you pervert!" Bulma yelled. "I am going to kill you, you ass hole!"

"Please Bulma I can explain, she was a hypnotist and she tried to hypno- AHHHHHHH!" Bulma squeezed and twisted his overworked penis in a vice grip. "I'll show you to cheat on me!" she yelled as she began punching the living daylights out of him. Yamcha's screams echoing throughout the building.

Later that day, Hasky returned to the Red Ribbon Army's Headquarters with the dragon balls she'd stolen from Yamcha. "Ahh excellent work Agent Hasky" exclaimed Commander Red, "I'm glad your mission was a success." The short man was about to hand over her reward when he noticed something strange. "Just... what is that white stuff in your hair?"

"Oh shit…" Hasky muttered, her pale cheeks turning bright red as all the soldiers in the room noticed what the Commander had pointed out. The laughter could be heard for miles…

**A/N: Well there ya go; I felt this old story needed to be brought up to the standard of my current work. So let me know how I did. This fic has been fairly unknown since many people don't know who Hasky is, but I hope you Yamcha fans enjoyed it! I loved painting this often vilified character in a more strong and sexy light. Let me know in a REVIEW!**


End file.
